The Heat of Summer
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: ... The only thing that rivaled it was the warmth of another body pressed against your own and, well, Hinata didn't plan on getting cool anytime soon. HinataxKurenai; Yuri


Er… Hi? I'm not dead, for those of you who were wondering, but my computer is. Hence the total lack of updates. I'll be fixing my computer later today (hopefully) so updates are in the very near future. Sorry guys! Take this as a sort of peace offering...?

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer: I own—make, have—nothing.

**-The Heat of Summer-**

"K-Kurenai-sensei," Hinata gasped in surprise, wriggling as the brunette wrapped herself around the soon-to-be Jounin from behind. She had to keep her voice down because, in a separate sleeping bag not far from the one the lovers shared (and it was a close fit—not that either minded), Kakashi-sensei was sleeping.

"Mmm…" the older woman hummed happily in response, sucking Hinata's earlobe into her mouth before biting down gently.

Hinata's body tensed as she stifled a whimper.

This was not fair. They were supposed to be resting up—saving their strength for the mission that would commence first thing in the morning. It was an S-ranked mission and their second one this month. She had to prove herself worthy to the Godaime Hokage herself, of course, so the more high-ranked missions, the better.

Kakashi-sensei had been a willing (if bemused by her sudden drive) hand during all of the missions the Chuunin had taken on of late, and she had really grown to like the enigmatic silver-haired ninja.

_/ "KAKASHI-SENSEI, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto hollered, waving his arms as though he was flagging down a taxi. "Where ya goin'?"_

_Hitake Kakashi stopped and sighed, knowing full well that he was caught and that he really shouldn't have gone past the Ichiraku Ramen at this hour because the kid was _bound _to be there. "No time to talk, Naruto, I've got a mission—"_

"_Can I come?"_

"_No."_

"_What? Why!"_

"_It's a three man team, Naruto." The blonde's sensei tilted his head in thought. "Well, two women and one man, anyway."_

"_Who're the other two?" he asked curiously._

"_Who else?" Both turned to see Anko leaning against the wooden railing of one of the surrounding shops. The purplette was wearing her customary smirk, her arms folded over her chest. "Those two go everywhere now. It's like they're connected at the—"_

"_Anko," Kurenai said sharply, knowing instantly that her best friend was about to say something vulgar._

"_Hip," she completed, expression a study in innocence. "Hey, Kure. Short 'n—"_

"_Anko!" The brunette glared._

"_Erm... Hinata. Hey, Hinata."_

_Hinata shot her teacher a grateful look. "Hello, Anko-san."_

"_Are we ready?" Kakashi asked. _

x-X-x

_Hinata tried to regulate her breathing: in… and out. Slowly. Repeat._

_She reminded herself that she was a kunoichi and totally capable of taking care of herself._

_She reminded herself that all that training with Kurenai-sensei hadn't been in vain._

_She reminded herself that she had gotten separated from her teammates in the middle of enemy territory… and nearly lost it again._

_Something rustled to her far right and the girl started, quickly shaking herself out of her despair and settling into a defensive stance. She wasn't about to go down without a fight._

"_Hinata?"_

_The violet-haired girl whipped around in the direction completely opposite the sound, her heart thundering in her chest as she realized Kakashi had probably made noise on purpose to draw the attention of his would-be target away from him._

_She still had much to learn._

"_I'm glad I found you," the man said, his visible eye crinkling around the edges as he smiled behind his mask. "Come on, I'll take you back to Kuren—oof!" Overcome with relief, the petite Chuunin had flown at him, burying her face in the front of his blood-flecked flak jacket. Awkwardly, the man lifted a hand and patted her head. "It's alright. You're safe now." /_

She had come to respect the man deeply.

This was exactly why she couldn't have him awaken to find Kurenai's hands tracing along supple curves and dipping into places they had no business being out in the open like this—

Hinata bit down hard on her bottom lip to stifle what was sure to be a rather loud moan, her hips bucking into the older woman's touch. No matter what her self-consciousness said about the possibilities of being dreadfully, mortifyingly embarrassed, her body was all for this.

"So wet already," Kurenai breathed out, tone pleased.

The Hyuuga blushed at that, but was soon distracted from the warmth of her cheeks by the warmth of one of Kurenai's all-too-knowing hands as it slid up her abdomen to cup a full breast, teasing a pale pink nipple into erectness.

"We shouldn't…" she tried, the conviction all but ripped from her voice by her lover's touch.

"We shouldn't," Kurenai agreed, kissing the patch of skin just under her ear. "But we're going to," she continued huskily, "I want you _now_."

Hinata gulped, knowing the woman was dead serious and that nothing short of removing herself from the immediate area could stop the Jounin from having her way.

Not that she wanted to stop Kurenai from having her way. She just… didn't want to get caught.

"We'll have to be quiet," the crimson-eyed woman whispered, reading her mind.

When Hinata nodded, she bit her lip, excitement coursing through her. She had wanted to attack her lover all day; had entertained the idea of making an excuse so that they could disappear for a little while and have a romp in the sun-warmed grass.

_/ "How's the water, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, unable to keep the laughter from her voice. How the girl had fallen in she would never know._

_Her lover gave her a look. "Wh-why not join m-me and f-find out?" she offered, chattering teeth making it difficult to speak._

"_I'm not much for swimming," the Jounin drawled, grinning._

_Kakashi had gone ahead to scout out the area and for that the Chuunin was grateful. "C-could you g-give m-me a hand?"_

_Kami, she was doing that puppy-dog eyes thing. The violet-haired kunoichi had learned long ago that Kurenai was powerless against that particular expression and used it to her advantage._

"_Don't pull me in," the brunette warned, holding out a hand._

_A split second later, she discovered that the stream _was _as cold as it appeared._

_By the time they had both struggled out of the water, they were winded, Hinata collapsing half on top of her mentor, panting slightly. She had removed her sodden jacket and was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt that had been rendered black by the water and black leggings._

_Kurenai was very conscious of the way the girl's nipples, standing at attention from the cold, pressed into her stomach with each breath._

"_What happened here?" came Kakashi's curious voice before the brunette could take advantage of the situation._

'_Damn.' "We fell in." Her tone was a little sharper than she had intended. "Well, Hinata fell in. I got pulled in."_

_Hinata giggled and Kakashi shook his head. /_

Unfortunately, Kakashi was one of those ninja who pressed on, resting only when it was absolutely necessary so she hadn't gotten a chance to initiate anything.

Fortunately, she was pretty sure that he was a heavy sleeper.

Still, she kept an eye on the man as she tugged the hem of Hinata's shirt upwards, making it easier to access her lover's bra-clad breasts.

Moments later, she slid two fingers into the younger girl, biting back a moan as the natural lubrication allowed her to enter easily and the velvety walls of her feminine channel clenched around her.

Beautiful—the feeling was just beautiful.

And, if Hinata's pleased mewl was anything to go by, she thought so too.

The sound made Kurenai growl and nip at the girl's throat possessively, her fingers starting up a quick pace. More than anything she wanted to feel the rush of hot liquid over her palm and down her wrist and the clenching of Hinata's inner muscles as she came.

"K-Kurenai," Hinata gasped, the firm curve of her bottom pressing into Kurenai's pelvis as she arched.

The Jounin shuddered, pressing back eagerly. "I've got you, baby," she whispered. While she wasn't one for pet names, every now and then one just… slipped out. Hinata seemed to like them so she didn't let it bother her. "Let go. Cum for me."

As though she had a choice? Hinata dropped her head, her entire body trembling as her hips pumped to meet Kurenai's fingers, desperately attempting to heighten the incredible sensation friction brought. When the woman's thumb pressed against her clit, she could no longer hold back her orgasm and cried out quietly as she went rigid, multicoloured lights swirling behind her eyelids.

After a small eternity, Hinata relaxed, reached down, and extracted her mentor's hand. Before Kurenai could say anything, she turned to face her and brought that same hand up to her mouth; she kissed the tip of the woman's index finger before sliding it into her mouth and running her tongue along it.

Kurenai gasped, her center throbbing in anticipation. "Hina…"

Her index left the girl's mouth with a soft '_pop' _and her middle received the same treatment. By the time Hinata had finished, the crimson-eyed Jounin was breathing hard.

A low moan escaped Kurenai as Hinata's lips met hers; they parted to swallow the other delicious sounds of pleasure the brunette released.

She tried to keep quiet—Kami knew she tried—but Hinata's hand was creeping under the bandage-like part of the odd dress she wore and teasing the soft skin of her inner thighs as the Chuunin pressed kisses along the curve of her jaw. She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle the approving moan that pushed its way out of her throat when those teasing fingers pressed roughly against the soaked fabric of her underwear and tasted blood.

"Sensei…?" Those pale eyes were just a little unfocused. "Your lip…"

"I'm fine," Kurenai managed, dropping her head so that she could bury her face in the nook where shoulder and neck met. "Finish. Please."

She felt Hinata nod and her fingers resumed their motion, stimulating her through the thin layer of fabric. Meanwhile, the girl's free hand was kneading one of Kurenai's breasts and, though for a moment she fervently wished she had worn something that was easier to take off, she pressed an appreciative kiss to the side of Hinata's neck.

Finally, when Kurenai was writhing and whimpering quietly, Hinata pushed aside the covering and stroked slick wet heat directly. The woman's hips bucked, rotating minutely as the violet-haired Chuunin began making firm, _slow _circuits around her clit.

"I wish I could taste you," Hinata admitted huskily, breathlessly. She slid two fingers into the brunette, curling them slightly. "I love those little sounds you make when my mouth is on you."

Kurenai's nostrils flared as her arousal burned even hotter at both words and action and, before she was consciously aware of the movement, her right hand came up and pressed Hinata's more firmly against her damp, swollen flesh; her hips thrust in tandem even as she moved Hinata's hand, helping the girl fuck her.

When at last the Jounin came, she let out a low, throaty moan that was far too loud in the silence.

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened and she went crimson as, just a moment later, Kakashi called out, "Is everything okay?" his voice thick with sleep.

It took the lovers a few panicked seconds in which they traded a long, 'omigod-what-do-we-do?' look, before Hinata managed to say (and quite a bit more calmly than she thought she could given the situation), "I-I think Kurenai-sensei had a bad dream."

There was the rustling of fabric though Hinata barely heard it over her racing heart. "Kurenai?"

"Sorry for waking you two," Kurenai mumbled. She sounded suitably sleepy and Hinata gave her a sunny smile.

"Try to get some rest," Kakashi said after a pregnant pause. "We have to hustle tomorrow so we're getting up early."

They didn't have to be told twice; Hinata settled against Kurenai and the woman wrapped her arms around the Chuunin's waist.

"Goodnight, Hinata," she whispered.

Exhaustion from their recent activities kicked in and the violet-haired girl's eyelids drooped. "G'night…"

They were soon fast asleep.

x-X-x

Anko was grinning which was never a good sign.

As she swaggered over, Hinata's heart sank. She whipped her head around: there was no one around to save her from whatever the purplette had planned.

"Hey there, Short 'n Busty! Where's Kure?"

"S-she went to a-ask Hogake-sama about a-another S-rank."

That grin grew and the girl flinched instinctively.

"I hear that the last one went over _real _well." Cautiously, Hinata nodded. The emphasis couldn't have been good. "No need to look so scared—I'm not gonna do anything."

"O-okay…"

"Well actually—"

Anko somersaulted backwards as something red and white streaked past.

"ANKO!"

"Ohshit!" The Jounin sketched a sort of salute to the Chuunin and winked. "I'm caught. We'll talk later, Short 'n Busty."

With that, she disappeared in a plume of smoke and a whirl of leaves.

Hinata turned to her lover, pale eyes wide. "Umm... What happened?"

Kurenai shook her head, hair a mess from the speed she had been moving. "No more missions with Kakashi."

"You mean—"

"Anko confirmed it for him this morning," the woman growled. "I'm going to kill her."

As she followed the younger woman's example and disappeared, Hinata sat down hard. They had been "outed", so to speak. With a sigh, the girl looked towards the sun, shading her eyes with her hand.

What kind of trouble would _that_ bring?

**-Fin-**

Trouble in paradise? There's just one more fic to go in this series so I guess you'll find out~ Please review and let me know what you thought =3


End file.
